mickeymouselover2001s_big_balloon_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Balloons
Balloon Traditions in parades started in the Early Macy's Parades in 1927 by Tony Sarg, a marionette maker from London who had moved to New York City to perform with his puppets on the street. Originally built by the Akron, Ohio-based Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company, then by Kemp Balloons, from 1984 to 2019, balloons for Macy's have been built by Sioux Falls, South Dakota-based Raven Industries' "Aerostar" division. In 1990, Macy's collaborated with Bigger than Life to produce the Bart Simpson balloon. This would mark the only time since 1984 that Macy's collaborated with another company to produce a giant character balloon. Since then every parades started to make their balloons thanks to Smith Special Productions,Fabulous Inflatables,Kemp Balloons,Raven Aerostar ecc. The MML2001 BBP Has a majority of Character Balloons. One of the first Balloons that Raven Aerostar and the MML2001 BBP Studio made was the Shea The Star Balloon by S.T.A.S Entertainment Below you will find a list of balloons that are included in the Parade '2010s Introductions' #Shea The Superstar by Shea The Animation Superstar #Combo Panda by Pocket.watch #Mickey Mouse by The Walt Disney Company #Pusheen by The Pusheen Corporation #Garfield by Paws.inc #The Very Hungry Catepillar by World Pubblishing Company #Astronaut Snoopy by Peanuts Worldwide #Pop Fizz by Activation And Shea The Animation Superstar #Robloxian by Roblox #Smokey Bear by United States Postal Services #Hello Kitty by Sanrio #Pikachu by The Pokemon Company International #PJ Masks by Hasbro #Bugs Bunny by Warner Bros Animation #Olive Oyl by King Features #Popeye by King Features #Happy Dragon by Macy's Parade Studio #Felix The Cat And His Magic Bag by Dreamworks #Green Eggs and Ham by Netflix and Dr Seuss #Rocky and Bullwinkle by DreamWorks Animation #Rugrats by Nickelodeon #Kirby by HAL Laboratories #Woody Woodpecker by Universal Studios #Ronald McDonald by McDonalds #Sinclair Oil Dino by Sinclair Oil #Pinkfong by Pinkfong Entertainment Inc #Kermit the Frog by The Muppets Studio #Link by Nintendo #Talking Tom by Outfit7 #Betty Boop by King Features #Goku by Toei Animation #Superman by DC Comics #Greg Heffley by Abrams Books #Spongebob and Gary by Nickelodeon #Lightning McQueen by Disney/Pixar #Olaf by Walt Disney Animation Studios #Blue by Nickelodeon #Sonic The Hedgehog by Sega #Chase from PAW Patrol by Spin Master LTD and Nickelodeon #The Grinch by Illumination #Homer Simpson by FOX #The Elf on the Shelf by CCA and B, LLC #Lincoln Loud by Nickelodeon #Scooby-Doo by Warner Bros #Buzz Lightyear by Disney/Pixar #Animated Elf by New Line Cinema #Hey Duggee by BBC #Mario and Yoshi by Nintendo #Wild Thing by Harper Collage Children's Books #Doraemon by Fujiko Pro and Luk International #Count Dracula From Hotel Transylvania by Sony Pictures Animation #Narpy Cat with Drone and Fruits by Narpy #Alpha Lexa by pocket.watch #Miraitowa & Someity by The 2020 Olympics #Spider-Man by Marvel Comics #The Pink Panther by MGM #Super Grover by Sesame Workshop #Thomas The Tank Engine by Mattel Inc. #Pillsbury Doughboy by Pillsbury #Santa Goofy by Disney #Donald Duck by Disney #True and Bartleby by Netflix Originals #JobBot by Owlchemy Labs #Catbug by Fredarator Studios #Tom and Jerry by Warner Bros #Dog Man by Scholastic #Tony The Tiger by Kelloggs #Underdog by Classic Media #Oggy and The Cockroaches by Xilam #Winnie the Pooh by Walt Disney Animation Studios #Kevin, Bob, and Stuart by Illumination Entertainment #Ernest & Rebecca by Cyber Group Animation #Yoohoo from YooHoo and Friends (Aurora World) #Nesquik Bunny (Nestlé USA) #Pinky (Mattiolli Productions) #Rapid T. Rabbit (Richard Concepcion) #Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) #Cool Spot (7-Up) #Jason Fox (United Features Syndicate) #Stacy Stickler and Bradley (Nelvana Limited) #Bear and Tutter (The Jim Henson Company) '' #Milk Chan ''(Geneon Entertainment) #Tiff and Tuff (HAL Laboratories) #Jenny Wakeman (Nickelodeon) #Marker and the Naughty Gopher (STAS Entertainment and Jacknjellify) #Once Upon a Matress Characters #Mamma Mia's Donna #Trolls by Dreamworks #Sugar Bear #Quisp #Jolly Green Giant #Polar the Robloxian #Jay Marcus #TNT #Luke Deronde #Massive-Head Morgan #Nick-Noe-Network #Woody Woodpixel #Pusheen #Mr Tayto #The Delicious One Category:Balloons Category:Balloon Trivia Category:Parade Trivia